


网恋到猎鹰

by FairLight4U



Series: 全员网恋/副业 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, cook!sam oh yeah babe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: I was the best chef until I met Sam Wilson,who kicked me out of the chef competition organized by my website.Now I'm the best chef's girlfriend.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 全员网恋/副业 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620937





	网恋到猎鹰

“你说什么？！今年的明星大厨评选我家那位没有入围？！”

我的小姐妹兼经纪人在办公室逼仄的角落里转来转去，像只被关在小笼子里许多年导致刻板的大猫，不安又不忿的贴着笼子边来回转圈，冲着电话机另一端大喊大叫，仿佛那个被踢出评选的人不是我而是她。

“不是……这个美食论坛是我家那位创建的你们知道吧？知道？知道你们还敢把她踢出去？！”

“杰思……”我放下热乎乎的茶杯，揉了揉脑袋，“发那么大火做什么？”

杰思拿下电话捂住声筒，对我比划了一个“闭嘴”的手势：“这不是你一个人的事情，这关系到我们两个人的尊严和地位！”

“不就是不参加今年的评选吗……从第一年开始拿到现在，总得给别人一个机会吧？”我走到电话机旁，按下了挂机键。

“喂？！敢挂我电话？！喂？！喂！！”杰思狠狠地朝着听筒啐了一口，扭过头看见我按着挂机键的手指，瞪眼石化。

半分钟后——

“你脑子拌着芫荽迷迭香做蒜泥啦？！”

我抹了一把脸上的吐沫星子：“那能好吃吗？”

“别打岔！”杰思朝我的手狠狠一拍，作势又要给评选委员会打电话。

“哎哎哎，别打了。”我赶忙抢过听筒放回电话机上，按着她的肩膀坐在沙发上，把自己那杯热茶递了上去，讨好的一边给她捶腿一边呲牙笑，“我都不生气，你气什么呀？再说，今年不参选，正好可以到现场当观众，我这些年在比赛现场光闻过没吃过，馋都馋死了。”

“就知道吃！”杰思恨铁不成钢的嗔了我一眼，软了架势，托起茶杯嘬了一口，听到电脑传来邮件的提示音，又立刻把茶杯放下，“哎，我正好托人拿到了这次年度明星大厨的入围名单，你也来看看是谁家的小贱人抢了你的名额。”

我只好顺着她的意思跟到电脑前，附件里是一长串密密麻麻的名单、拿手菜、菜系、获奖履历。

“伯纳德，去年的第二名，输给我之后不服气，非要吃我做的那道菜，结果哭着跑回家连奖杯都没拿。拉扎瑞，万年老三。史密斯？那个印度菜专家，咖喱做的一绝，去年在现场可馋死我了……”

“哎呀我知道，前几个都是熟脸，最后这个……这谁啊？”

杰思飞速扫过一遍名字，把名单拉到了最后，指着屏幕问我。

我凑近看了看：“……山姆·威尔逊？”

Well，山姆·威尔逊这个名字我和杰思都是第一次听见，趁着她要找委员会拼命的空档，我到论坛上搜索了一下这个名字。

自从我2011年创建“飞鹰美食论坛”，到2013年它成为全美最火的美食网站，并且开始举办年度明星大厨的比赛，还从没有人能从我手里把第一名的奖杯抢走。

而这次我竟然直接丢掉了入围名额！

虽然劝杰思的时候我看得很开，风头太盛的人都得学会急流勇退才好，加上我最近灵感枯竭，已经很久没有创新食谱，在论坛的热度也是一跌再跌，可是一想到被这么一个新人给顶掉……谁心里会好受啊！我宁愿是史密斯的咖喱盖饭顶掉了我的芫荽迷迭香蒜泥。

最重要的是，虽然这几年过分忙碌，没什么时间关注论坛，但最近火了的几个新人我多多少少都知道一些，这个威尔逊又是从哪里冒出来的？！

“军旅三明治、速食简餐、健身午饭……这都什么啊，看着就不好吃。”

我翻了翻新人的主页，上传的主题帖不过六七个，不过评论和回复的数量倒是惊人得多。

“什么嘛！自己的主页不更新，天天跑去别人的评论区说这说那，骗粉！”

我愤愤不平半天，找到他最近的一个更新——半个月前发布的三明治主题帖，点进去看了两眼。

主料：吐司、培根、火腿、鸡蛋

其他：油、盐、你喜欢的酱

做法：1. 蛋液加盐搅匀，煎蛋或炒蛋，2. 火腿切片，3. 将培根、鸡蛋、火腿、酱依次夹在两片吐司中间

令人发指！

普通到令人发指！

这种小学生都会做的东西，凭什么有这么多赞和好评！

我登录自己的账号，在帖子下面开了一楼回复：

这款三明治太普通了，大家都会做，味道与外面7-11卖的也没什么区别，分享一下我最近比较喜欢的鸡蛋吐司，也很简单，但是味道稍好一些。

主料：吐司，培根，火腿，鸡蛋，腌黄瓜

其他：油、盐、你喜欢的酱

做法：1. 蛋液加盐搅匀，2. 吐司切成三角形，也可不切，3. 将吐司两面裹上蛋液，注意不要浸泡太久，但要确保全都裹上，4. 锅中放油，六成热，将裹上鸡蛋的吐司下锅煎至两面金黄，5. 用夹子将吐司竖起，确保边缘也有煎到，6. 刚刚煎好的鸡蛋吐司颜色金黄，表面有少许油泡，可加入培根、火腿、腌黄瓜等配料和酱，当然直接吃也会有浓浓的鸡蛋香，咬下去松软中带有鸡蛋的嫩滑，早餐两片就够啦。

顺便说一句，我只是分享一下简单的食谱，没有其他意思哦。

留言完毕，我关掉了论坛网页。

三天后，邮件通知，我收到了山姆·威尔逊的回复。

——看起来不错，不过，嗯，有待进步。

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

Hello???有事吗？？？你那个小学生三明治还好意思说我有待进步？！

别人怎么都可以，你质疑我的厨艺我就不乐意了！

——请您指教。

——不够健康。

……

说得好像没错。

可是好吃啊！！

好吃还不够吗？！

你是厨师还是营养师？！你知道外面那些厨师做的更不健康吗！？啊？！

气得我一键关了网页。

“您有一封新邮件请查收”

“您有一封新邮件请查收”

“您有一封新邮件请查收”

“您有一封新邮件请查收”

“您有一封新邮件请查收”

……

“宝贝，你邮箱好多邮件，你不看吗？”杰思坐在电脑前盯着Inbox（39）的提示，手杵着腮帮子问我。

“念给我。”我在厨房捣着蒜，朝着客厅里喊了一声。

“这道菜油量太大，对身体很不好。”

“这里应该用水煮代替，热量更低。”

“前面放了很多酱料，最后不应该加盐。”

杰思一条一条念着，丝毫没注意到我已经黑着脸从厨房走到了她身后。

“谁发来的？”其实不问我也知道。

杰思吓了一跳，仰头瞪了我一眼，鼠标在邮件头上转圈圈：“山姆·威尔逊。”

“嘭！”我解开围裙扔到地上，甩开杰思坐在电脑前，隔着邮箱与山姆·威尔逊争了起来。

杰思在旁边看看我，又看看电脑，摇头叹了口气，拿起手机钻进厕所不知道做什么去了。

而我和这个山姆·威尔逊，一个扯着健康一个争着好吃，谁也没来得及说服谁，天就黑了。

终于，邮箱暂时安静了。

我刚想活动活动脖子，去把没做完的午饭（没错，午饭）做完，杰思打开厕所门走了出来，拿着手机朝我晃了一晃。

“干嘛？”

“我把你和那家伙切磋的全过程都直播出去了。”

“？？？How？！”

“我有你邮箱账号啊。”

“？？？What？！”

“你猜怎么着？”

“？？？我不想猜！”

“你的热度终于回来啦！现在你们两个是网站前二，好多人留言说想看你俩现场切磋。不如这样，”杰思边说边蹭了蹭我肩膀，“反正今年的明星大厨你也不参赛了，不如在比赛开始前，给他们来个热身？证明你的热度还是很高的，怎么样？”

……怎么样？

“滚呐！”

杰思还是在我不知情的情况下联系到了山姆·威尔逊，并且成功找到场地和赞助商，在明星大厨比赛开始前，全网直播我们两个的切磋。

事已至此，不去也得去了。

比赛开始前的几天，我把自己锁在厨房里，没日没夜的研究新菜谱。虽然不是明星大厨赛，但好歹也是我今年第一个比赛，必须得认真对待。

而杰思这个始作俑者，自然也被我关在厨房里强行喂食。

“你这个油放这么少啊？”杰思趴在送菜口，脑袋使劲往里钻着看。

我拿着铲子的胳膊敲了敲她的脑壳：“你是不是嫌这两天吃得还不够胖？”

杰思吐吐舌头：“我是以为你被那个山姆说服了。”

“我呸！”

眼看着第二天就要比赛，我最主要的菜品却怎么都做不出我想要的味道。

杰思跟在一旁出主意，可外行终究是外行，我愁的头发都要掉两把了。

“要不你……问问他？”

“谁？”我警惕。

“山姆啊，你这不是想以健康又美味来打败他的简食风格吗？健康方面，他好像很懂的样子。”

“……靠谱吗？”比赛前向竞争对手求教，听起来像是失了智。

“嗨呀，他人很好的，你问问嘛。”

“……山姆？人很好？”我环手看她，“有情况吧？”

杰思罕见的老脸一红：“没有！哪能呢！”

我翻白眼：“哪能没有呢！招了吧。”

“嘿嘿，嘿嘿，”杰思眯着眼睛笑了笑：“明天你就知道了。我现在去帮你问他。”

“回来！”

“？”

“……你懂该说什么吗？”

“×”

“……我自己问。”

邮件发过去五分钟，山姆·威尔逊回复了。

——不如试试这个

——[图片]

我才不会承认这家伙给的建议很好用。

第二天，赛场。

虽然和这个家伙在网上争吵过无数次，但我还是第一次见到本人。

怎么看起来有些眼熟？好像在哪见过？可是想不起来？

算了……

唔……怪不得一口一个健康饮食，这个身材看起来的确像是健康饮食加锻炼出来的效果。

但是！

比赛面前无美色。

嗯，无美色。

比赛结果如我预料的一般，评委一致认为无法在我们两个中选出一个胜利者，因为这家伙的菜品虽然看起来简单，但味道却出奇的好，于是这个并不正规的比赛就以我俩并列第一为结果落下了帷幕。

赛场后台收拾东西的时候，我突然想起了之前在哪里见过他。

“喂，我之前见过你。”

山姆·威尔逊看我一眼，轻松的挑了一下眉头：“是吗？”

“华盛顿纪念碑。”

“嗯哼？”

“我见过你晨跑。”

山姆·威尔逊低下头眨了眨眼睛，脸上有些小得意却又努力藏了起来，只回了我一声：“wow.”

“队长赢得你惨极了。”

“……”

扳回一局！

我拍了拍他的肩膀：“我平时也在那边晨跑，以后和我一起跑吧，有我带着，你还有希望打败队长。”

山姆·威尔逊嗤笑一声，露出一脸“不可能的，小姑娘”的表情，紧接着又立刻收回，转头看我：“好。”

一个多月后，明星大厨赛，我坐在了观众席，等着主持人把几位大厨做好的美食分发过来。

山姆看着我吃下他做的菜后，悄悄给他竖了个大拇指，在台上低头笑了起来，旁边的伯纳德似乎看见了我们的互动，气得又哭着跑了出去。

……我都要怀疑他是因为暗恋我才这样引起我的注意了。

哦，忘了说，山姆自从和我一起晨跑之后，做饭各方面水平突飞猛进，简直比得上我巅峰时期的水平，拿下明星大厨头奖早在我意料之中。

嗯，原因是……

每天晨跑之后我们都会去他家给对方做早餐。

然后是午餐。

然后是晚餐。

偶尔加个宵夜，虽然他总说不健康。

嗯对……

我们在一起了。

嘻嘻。


End file.
